


Nice Demon

by SamaelSutcliffe



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, SebaGrell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaelSutcliffe/pseuds/SamaelSutcliffe
Summary: Sebastian and Grell hook up, both to much of their pleasure. Sebastian agrees to make it a regular thing that Grell visit him for sex, but begins to find more and more that they spend their time chatting, cuddling, and just spending time together - he suddenly isn't only after her for sex and a taste of her suffering soul.Grell offers a relationship and after much thought and worry, Sebastian agrees that a label wouldn't hurt too terribly, and their relationship begins.





	1. Lust and Love

Grell arrived "home", she thought of it as home now, her lover was there, and she had a dresser of her own, and make up and toiletries in the bathroom, at a late hour. She had been assigned many fieldwork operatives these last few weeks and it had brought her back to her boyfriend in the night hours.

Her hair looked more wild than usual, especially her bangs and layers, which stuck up and went awry. She smelt of sweat, exercise, and cigarettes. Her make up, however, was still perfect, and her clothes, aside from her heels which were dotted with blood, were clean. 

The reaper entered the Phantomhive Manor through the servant's door, as she had been told when she and Sebastian had first begun to meet up so as not to wake anyone. She walked upstairs to the small, plain room where Sebastian stayed, one could not truly say he "slept" there, and closed the door behind herself with an exhale. Grell was happy to be in the clean manor, with her clean boyfriend, soon to cuddle up on a clean bed.

"I need a bath, Bassy." She said before he could even greet her, and then walked into her arms, removing her glasses so that she could press her face into his neck. She breathed in. It was terribly intimate to Grell, and very much a violation of Shinigami rules for the reaper to remove her glasses in front of a demon, but Grell did not care.

Sebastian put a hand to Grell's hair and cradled her head. The movement seemed stiff, almost forced, but he was doing his best to learn from Grell how he should treat a woman he was dating. She liked to be touched, and praised, and for him to listen to her, he had been told, and was trying to do such things. He found, (for he felt the need in his pit even still to validate his kindnesses towards Grell with his own selfish reasons for self fulfilment sometimes) that she always responded positively to such things. She was easier to talk to and much more pleasant. She was more open to things he said and did after he had comforted her or listened to her talk. She listened better, and seemed less self interested.

"I can draw you a bath if you like, then." He offered, then felt the reaper nod against his neck. She stayed still for a moment longer, then with such a casualness, as if she had not a shame in the world, she pulled away, adjusted her glasses again, and stripped of her clothing. Sebastian would have to continue to try to break her of her habit of just tossing her clothing where she stood when she removed them...

"Field work is exciting and fun, but it always makes me so disgusting afterwards." The nude male said as she walked to the bathroom with her lover. She sat on the closed seat of the toilet and waited for the tub to be filled. Once there was enough water inside to cover her body, she stepped in and sank, moaning. "It's truly a man's work...!" She complained, eyes closing.

Sebastian took her spot on the toilet beside the full bathtub and looked at Grell's body. Her muscles were tense and her skin was taught from her recent work out. She was a very muscular woman, even in spite of the fact that she had a tendency to restrict her eating in times of stress. "To be beautiful," "Because I am a woman," she said... Sebastian could not find a selfish reason within himself for his genuine worry about it. 

"I understand, Grell." He said in that sweet, practised, empathetic voice of his. Grell seemed to relax upon hearing it and the demon was pleased, confident enough in his abilities to change her emotions into positive ones to continue. "Perhaps you can talk to William and see about getting another day off."

Grell nodded. "I hope so, but Will is so strict." Sebastian thought it interesting that William was Grell's boss, much above her even, and yet she often spoke about him very casually. She was even condescending at times, and plainly rude. The demon suspected that they had had a relationship in the past. 

Grell picked up a razor and began to shave, making expressions to help her reach the beginnings of every piece of red hair on her face. She shaved at least twice a day, finding it unacceptable to have any hair on her face at any time, even if she was sleeping, such as it was to be a woman in the body she had. She cleant off the razor and began to shave her genitals next, keeping the red heart above her genitals in the correct shape. She thought that Sebastian liked it and usually shaved in such a way when she was dating or having regular sex.

 

After her bath, Grell put on a robe and laid down on the bed, relaxing on her back, knees lifted, one leg crossed over the other. Sebastian thought she looked sexy with her soft, pale arse exposed and her flat chest hidden behind the fluffy white robe. He sat down beside her and boldly put a gloveless hand onto her backside, earning a grin. Grell uncrossed her opened her legs slightly.

"I have been thinking about coming home to you all day." Grell said with her usual Cheshire grin. Sebastian, though it did not show clearly on his face, was excited to hear such words. Grell with him on his mind; his body and his presence. He moved across her, holding his weight above her's and kissed her clean lips. He thought that she still looked very pretty without make up, if a bit androgynous. Grell parted her legs further and locked one around the demon's thigh and pulled him in, bringing his hips to rest against her's. She delicately pulled the robe away from her body, opening it up and laying upon the soft white with her chest and stomach and soft prick exposed. Sebastian made easy work of moving his long fingers down her belly and onto the organ between her legs. He began to stroke up and down.

 

After about an hour of sex, Grell was spent. She laid beneath her lover, panting, eyes closed, clinging onto his legs and shoulders with her limbs and fingers. Sebastian stayed still atop her, quiet and gentle as he laid. After sex, he had learnt, Grell liked to cling onto him and be near and he found that allowing it to happen was beneficial to them both.

"I love you." Grell said in a gruff and masculine voice, then whined softly as she rubbed her face into Sebastian's neck. Her glasses had long since been discarded. 

"I love you too." The demon still felt strange saying it. He wasn't sure if he truly meant it; if he felt the same things she felt. He had never experienced love, not any kind at all - he did not love his friends, he had no family to love, and sex had only ever been a means to an end. Love was for books and plays, not for demons and reapers. But he did know that Grell created emotions in him: pleasant ones when she relinquished her body to him, angry ones when she gushed over old lovers and other men and women, happy ones when she worshipped him, and he was always interested and intrigued by her. He wanted her to himself. He wanted to be the only one on her mind, (if only she would forget about William, whom she had a tendency to bring up; often.) He wanted to experience it when she was happy, to watch her enjoy herself. He wanted to understand her mind and thoughts. He wanted to pleasure her body. So, perhaps he did love her? Grell seemed sure that he did.

The demon finally pulled away. He tucked Grell into the sheets, put her glasses onto the nightstand, then crawled into bed beside her, making her the little spoon. Grell pressed back against him easily, holding one of his hands and his other arm and closing her eyes. Sebastian could sense that she was exhausted. She was breathing lightly and cuddling him and her own body in seconds, ready to sleep.

"I have off tomorrow." Grell said as she suddenly remembered. "It's Ron's birthday this weekend and I convinced Will that I deserve to have off for my baby's birthday." She said as she yawned. Truly, neither of them were sure it truly was Ronald's birthday. He could not remember, but he was convinced he had been born in the spring, and he remembered what the weather was like when he had birthday parties in his past life, so years ago when he was in the academy, he had chosen a date, and that date had since been his new birthday.

"So I have to... go pick up presents... and wrap them." She was silent for a moment, having fallen asleep mid thought, but she woke herself again a minute later to continue in a soft, whiny, oddly emotional voice. "I love him...! He's so...." She adjusted to be closer to the demon and soon he felt her soft backside against his lap. "I love Ronnie..." And the reaper was asleep again.


	2. Ronald's Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grell and Sebastian attend a birthday party for Ronald Knox. A fun game of truth or dare escalates and upsets Grell.

The week had progressed along as normal, Grell worked, coming home later than usual to earn her day off for her friend's birthday party. The extra hours had put her in a foul mood early in the morning and in the evenings once she was off more often than not, but Sebastian had easily been able to unwind the reaper and destress her with chatter, back rubs, sex, and even praises (though, although not admittedly, he did not truly understand her work.)

It was the day of the party, a sleepover, Grell had veen told on the phone, and Grell was applying make up at the small dressing table Ciel had given to her since she had "unofficially moved in." Sebastian was already dressed, wearing simple black, no tail coat for once, and a red tie to match Grell's scandelous dress. He watched the reaper staring at her reflection, mouth open as she applied winged eyeliner. He was silent.  
When Grell applied make up it always seemed like serious buisiness to him. She was so meticulous, but to her, and to some others, the less accepting, it was important work. Her face was not especially masculine but for some parts, but nor was it feminine. She had a man's jawline, sharp and harsh, and a small chin. Her cheekbones were high. Her forehead was square. But through work with her make up, it was all shaped and formed into a feminine face. Her jawline and cheeks were softened and made to look sweeter. Her eyes, large though they already were, were painted to look more wide and innocent, though Grell never truly looked or acted the part. Her very thin lips were coloured, sometimes pink and glossy but moreoften they were red. Grell's task was artwork and she always made a masterpiece.  
After about twenty minutes, Grell finished her look with a bright red lipstick, almost rivalling that of her long hair. She stood afterwards and smiled at the demon who seemed pleased with her final look.

"Are you ready?" Sebastian asked. he picked up the small bag of clothes they had packed, a small, cotton tee shirt several sizes too large which Grell wore as a nightgown, and Sebastian's only pair of sleep attire. The woman nodded and took his hand, allowing herself to be lead from the manor.

"Don't forget we have to stop in town to get a gift or two." She reminded her lover, then squeezed his hand. "Are you excited to be in the Shinigami realm?"  
The demon looked forward in thought. He had been where reapers dwelt just once, during a case with his Master over the investigation of a strange cult involving a human's cinematic records. It was a strange place. It smelt oddly, badly, even, to the demon, like death and carnage, despite being a rather peaceful place. Grell smelt of death, too, he had noticed upon meeting her. In fact, all reapers did. Time seemed different in the Shinigami realm too, truly like it was a different realm. He was interested in it, however, and thought that a visit would be useful in the least.

"It's always interesting to visit new places, and I should learn about your home." he finally said after a moment of thought. Grell nodded.  
At the store, Grell picked up a bottle of red wine, slightly aged, strong. She also found a golden deck of playing cards and a pretty birthday card for her and her lover to write in and sign. She wrote a personalised message inside and she and the demon both signed. Soon the card was tucked away into the pretty envolope it came with Finally, she decided to throw in a box of condoms and stuffed everything into a pretty, red bag, and Grell paid for the gifts and the pair left the store.

 

Sebastian and Grell were soon at Ronald's door, just as Sebastian blinked his eyes and felt Grell's hand in his gloved one. He did well not to look startled as he was. Grell knocked and put a large grin onto her face and Sebastian fashioned an attractive smile onto his as well. Not a moment later, Ronald appeared, smiling much like he "mother" was, meeting her twin green eyes.

"Grell! Welcome! And you, ah, brought Bassy...?" He rubbed at his cowlick.

"I didn't think you would mind." Grell said as she and the demon let themselves in. The house was warm. A small fire was lit in a fireplace. Sebastian thought that it needed badly to be cleant of the ashes inside. The house was modern - quite unlike anything the demon had seen before. Grell had told him little of the Shinigami realms, but he felt, as he had before, that it must be on some different chronological plane. 

"Sure..." The younger reaper said, leading them into the kitchen. "I made food! Chips with seasoning, and soda, and Eric ordered a pizza earlier! help yourselves." Though Ronald doubted Sebastian would eat. Grell told him that he oly did it for show. Grell took a slice of pizza and followed Ronald to the livingroom. There was a crad game in progress and small piles of money and other small items in piles around Eric, Alan, and the spot Ronald seemed to have been occupying on the sofa. He sat and Grell sat beside him with Sebastian to her left. 

"Shall I deal you two in?" Ronald asked, cards in his hands. Grell nodded, agreeing for Sebastian as well.

"What are we betting?" The demon asked, looking just slightly interested. He looked at the piles of winnings. 

"The innings is one pound, but we have been running out of money when someone starts losing and betting other things. He picked up a paper in his hand, "play tickets," he picked up a small piece of paper with words on it, "dares for the losers, so on." The demon nodded.

Ronald dealt both new players in. 

"So have you had a good birthday so far?" Grell asked. "I hope you waited for me before opening presents!" Grell said as she looked at her cards. A good hand for Bouree. She wanted to peek at Sebastian's badly. Ronald began the hand. He looked satisfied with himself.

"Yeah! Good food is nice, and good company is better." He showed her a boyish grin. Her precious child, she thought, with such a sweet baby face. Grell finally looked at Eric and Alan with a smile. Eric looked happy to see her and Alan seemed content aside from obvious weakness and discomfort for his illness. Neither reaper got especially close to Sebastian.

After about an hour of cards during which Ronald and Sebastian did most of the winning, it was time to open gifts. Ronald sat on the sofa with his eyes closed and his hands spread before him as Grell had told him to sit, grinning childishly. Grell handed him her own gift first, proud of her choice. he opened the card first to be polite and read aloud the funny dialogue and then Grell and Sebastian's names. It was even written in Sebastian's hand writing. How strange, and interesting that Grell had been able to get him to sign his card, the blonde thought. he opened his gift next, pleased to see them wine (though he did not even look at see what type other than that it was red), and the new playing cards, which made him chuckle. The condoms truly made him laugh, and his cheeks became pink. he avoided eye contact with Grell.

"Thank you, Grell and Bassy." He said.

"You're welcome, sweet baby boy!" Grell said. "We love you." She bent and kissed the man's cheek, making him an even more intense blush colour.

 

The rest of the gifts were opened; more alcohol, some drugs from Eric, and small things Ronald liked. He seemed happy with everything.

 

After the presents were opened, Alan suggested that they should all change into what they were going to wear to sleep. Grell changed into her makeshift nightgown and proudly exposed her thighs as she walked back to join Sebastian on the sofa, who had changed in mere seconds into his light pink matching trousers and shirt with buttons. She snuggled into his side, curling her thin legs up. Ronald appeared a few moments later in boxers and a tee shirt and the other two males more the same. Ronald and Alan both eyed Grell's shaven legs greedily, at her soft skin and powerful muscles. She was a sight; like a vision. Sebastian wrappen an arm protectively, or possessively, no one could be sure, over Grell's chest.

"We should play truth or dare!" Ronald said suddenly. Grell smiled and Eric and Alan looked interested. Sebastian's expression did not change, but he straightened slightly on the sofa to signal that he was willing to participate.

"Since it was my idea, I'll go first. Truth or dare, Bassy?" The demon looked surprised. He looked at Grell for a moment. Why would Ronald want to include him? Did he want to pry information from him? Sebastian seemed to think others were all creatures like him, wanting to use, wanting to harm, wanting to destroy. He saw it in Grell. He saw it in all humans. He especially saw it in his young master. he was Ciel's perfect right hand.

"Truth."

Ronald put his chin into his hand and smiled, eyeing the demon thoughtfully. "Ah, let's see." he rubbed at his cowlick as he contemplated the question. "Who was your first love?"  
The demon almost looked for a moment like he might laugh, clearly pleasurably entertained.

"Grell." He admitted with a grin that made Grell fluster in nervous excitement. He was so deathly handsome! "I have never loved before. Not family nor friends nor lovers." The demon said. He looked at Eric next. "Truth or dare?"

Eric looked somewhat unhappy with the confession and Grell's reaction. He looked at Sebastian, judging him and what he might say to answer. Why on earth had he agreed to play such a game with a demon? Was Grell going to keep him in line somehow?

"Dare." He decided. Participating in a dare seemed safer than dishing out information. Sebastian made that sickeningly charming small smile again and Eric exhaled.

"I dare you to try and suck your own dick." He said in a perfectly even and calculated tone. "And if you cannot, then suck on a toe." Grell and Ronald burst into laughter instantly.

"What the fuck, Bassy!?" They chorused together, laughing loudly. Eric turned red.  
"N-no! What? No!" He exclaimed.  
"Then you can't play anymore, Eric, you pussy! And can't give your boyfriend any fun dares!" Ronald said.

"That's fucking fine with me!" Eric said in disgust, closing his arms around himself in a defenceless looking way.

"Then I'll take your turn." Ronald said, still laughing, and asked Grell truth or dare.

"Dare." Grell said with a confident look, eyeing her only "son". Ronald looked bold, then, if a bit nervous, and very mischievous. 

"Take off your nightgown." Ronald dared. Grell looked embarrassed for a moment, but not wanting to be like Eric and kill the fun, reached for the hem of the dress and pulled it up over her head with a little twist. She was wearing tight, bright red lace knickers only and her penis was tucked back. Eric and Ronald stared at her lustfully and Grell looked unphased.

"I'm not even wearing a bra, you dicks - but anyway, Alan, truth or dare?" Alan was shyly and respectfully looking away from the woman, very pink, scooted very close up to his boyfriend. 

"Truth." Unanderturiously, of course. He rubbed at one of his arms. Grell thought for a moment. She had a question in her mind, but knew she had to tread around her choice of topic carefully. She glanced at Sebastian, then looked back to Alan. 

"How old are you?" For had long had been a reaper, she meant. Alan looked ahead at nothing.

"I am 96 years old." He said. "One year less than Ronald is today." He tried to chuckle. Grell felt old. She was twice as old. The academy had been so long ago. Long ago, when she had had short hair, had been presenting as a man again because of the events surrounding her death, and when she had fallen in love with William. She blushed faintly. Sebastian noticed the slight change in her energy, but he thought confidently that it was because of him.

"Truth or dare, Sebastian?" Alan asked, eager to take attention off of himself. Sebastian smiled again.

"Truth." He chose again.

"Well..." He thought about the last question he had been asked and decided to follow along that line of questioning. "When did you know that you were in love with Grell?" Sebastian spent a moment thinking, a handsome, thoughtful expression on his face. "I suppose when I realised that I was not only allowing her to visit me so that we could have sex." He finally decided. The mostly naked woman snickered and kissed his lips.

"I knew you would love me eventually!" She cheered. Sebastian held her a bit tighter. She was so easily wound up, either screaming in excitement or entering a hot headed fight. The demon looked at Ronald then.

"Truth or dare?" Ronald did not even think before answering. "Truth."

Sebastian already had a question in mind and asked openly. "Do you feel the same way about Grell as she does for you? Do you feel as if she is your mother, or is it something else?" Ronald glanced at Grell, looking embarrassed, ashamed, and younger than his years before her.

"Uh... I'm okay with it." Ronald flubbed. Sebastian's smile opened and widened and his fangs were revealed.

"But do you feel the same way? That is what I asked, reaper." He persisted. Now Ronald did not look at Grell at all.

"No, I feel.. differently! I.. like Grell differently. Okay? Ah, mum, truth or dare?"

Grell looked occupied in her mind with thoughts of what Ronald had said. Did he fancy her? She sincerely hoped not. She suddenly thought it was less than a good idea for her to be so undressed, however, she still did nothing about it but lean further back into her lover's arm.

"Truth." She said, looking at the boy who refused to look at her.

"When was the first time you had sex?" Ronald asked, finally giving her body a glance as he imagined, for a split second, what it would look like if she were in the heat of sex. She was so lovely. So long and lean. Her body was perfect. He knew that she had spent the first parts of her life presenting as a man (or a boy) and not the woman that she was, but she would be stunning nonetheless, he was sure.

Grell's face, which had previously been presenting a pretty smile, suddenly faded into a twisted look like she had sunken down underwater and couldn't breathe. Her eyes drifted away to look into her mind and her face grew more and more dark. Sebastian noticed right away and pulled away from the woman to look at her. She was perfectly still, and then Grell suddenly stood and left. She walked into the bathroom and the door was closed and locked. Sebastian looked at Ronald, a brief expression of anger on his face, and then he left in pursuit of his lover.


	3. Memories

Grell was on the floor before the toilet the instant she had locked the door, bare knees making a sharp impact with the uncarpeted flooring. She felt sick and dirty as memories - images, feelings, emotions, sensations, all flooded through her mind and body. The violation of her person with such thoughts, and the literal violation of her virginity, made her feel vile. She clenched her stomach and moved her head above the open pot to vomit, gagging several times, but nothing came out. Impulsively, she stuck her fingers and manicured nails down her throat to "cleanse herself" and try to be rid of the horrible feelings that had come to contravene her. 

Sebastian had his hand on the door knob and tensed when he heard the reaper vomiting. He wondered whether it was her objective. He knew that Grell had a tendency to do harm to her person, but knowing why, he thought, would be the death of him. Sebastian only understood self preservation and indulgence. Why one would sabotage their own health, or bring pain upon their own person, was beyond him.

He could break down the door easily, he thought, and it was his first instinct to do so, but a short reflection upon the situation brought him to the realisation that it would only serve to frighten Grell. The demon collected himself and mustered up a voice of sweetness and care. He had complete control of his voice and body.

"Grell? Sweetheart?" It was still foreign to him to call anyone by such a name. Even when he was trying to comfort Grell, it seemed strange. "Let me in. Tell me what's wrong."

"Get away!" Grell hissed, her voice cold, an invasion of her usual flirtatious tone, but Sebastian knew she was only trying to protect herself. Before he could try again, Grell flushed the toilet and unlocked the door. She went to the sink and hid her ruined make up and twisted expression behind a tower of water as she cleaned the bile and food from her mouth. Sebastian was not bothered by the sight. Very little disgusted him. He went to her side, avoiding touching her, hoping that his presence might aid her more than a physical touch would scare her off.

"Did what Ronald ask you upset you..?" He began to pry. He could not remedy her if he did not know the exact means of her distress. It simply wasn't in his nature to have such understanding of social niceties, in human terms. He was inept.  
Grell cried loudly and continued to splash cold water at her red face.

"Yes!" She blubbed. She was shaking and breathing heavily. "Don't ask me what happened!" She continued to shout in her raw, defensive tone, hissing as if she wanted to frighten Sebastian away. He was not scared at all, but it did make him frown.

For once, Grell looked weak, with no vindication. She looked thinner than usual, breakable, small. A frightened reaper was a rare sight. And it would be at a time like this, when Grell was terrified and passionate and filled with pain and suffering, that Sebastian would most enjoy feeding upon her. Her soul would taste lovely, and the thought crossed his mind, only to be pushed away.

He felt somewhat bothered that Grell did not want to tell him what had happened to her, to make her react in such a way to her "son's" question. Did she not trust him? Did she think he might misuse that information? (As if he had not only just been imagining the delicious taste of her trembling soul.) Such secrets Grell kept...

"You do not need to tell me anything you do not wish to. Only let me comfort you." He said. He offered the male the long tee shirt she had been wearing before, sure that covering her body up would make her feel less exposed, and safe once more. Grell turned off the water and snatched up the garment, pulling it onto her shaking corpse. 

"I hate it! I hate everything!" She fumed. Sebastian had learned once, in a psychology textbook, that people often used anger as a guard against more sensitive emotions; heartbreak, fear, anxiety, sadness. That must be what Grell was doing. He breathed in slowly and exhaled even slower, trying to get the reaper to copy him. Eventually she did. When she spoke again, her voice was more gruff and low, less impassioned and more collected, though collected she was not. She rubbed at her eyes.

"I want to go to bed.." She said, finally tucking into the demon's chest. His arms were around her in an instant, cradling her unstill form. She rubbed her head against his chest as if to wipe away the sadness on her face. He thought she seemed much like a frightened cat. 

"Ask Ronnie what guestroom is ours and tell him that I am not angry with him, then come get me and put me in bed." She instructed. The demon nodded, holding Grell until she pulled away, then quietly left.

"Grell asks which guestroom she and I will be sleeping in and wants to go to bed." Sebastian said to Ronald. All three men were where he and Grell had left them, looking dumbfounded. Ronald also looked guilty, and fright still gripped him since he had seen the angry expression on the demon's face. If the situation had been different, he might have had the audacity to say that he and Grell (and the others, to be sneaky) should sleep in the living room together, so that he might get to be close to her when she slept, but never at a time like this. Ronald had at least some decency.

"Is she angry?" He asked.

"She told me to assure you that she is not." Sebastian replied. Ronald nodded slowly.

"It's.. the second door on the right, next to the master bedroom." The reaper said. "Tell her I'm sorry." The demon nodded once again and left to collect Grell.

He carried the redhead from the bathroom and into the bedroom he had been told to take her to, her face hidden in his shoulder as she was lifted and moved. He pulled aside the covers and hid her away in them, taking her glasses when they were handed to him to set beside her on the nightstand. Grell was quite still, and continued to breathe in a forcefully steady way.

"Can you bring me some of the wine in the kitchen?" She asked hoarsely. She sniffled. The demon disappeared and reappeared with a glass of wine , his speed inhuman. Grell sat up slightly so she coud manage drinking all of the contents of the glass, before laying herself back down.

Cautiously, Sebastian got into the bed with her. But he did not touch his lover's body. Instead, he waited for Grell, who curled into his side, facing away from him, and pulled one of his arms around her tiny waist. 

"Thank you.."

Soon enough the large glass of alcohol she had consumed kicked in and Grell appeared much more relaxed, though still obviously shaken and disturbed. She rolled over and faced Sebastian.

"Ronald made me remember.." She paused. "The first time I had sex wasn't good." That much was obvious, but Grell was trying to build herself up to the possibility of telling her tale. Sebastian was quiet and patient.

"I was about sixteen years old, I think." She looked straight ahead at the boring striped pattern and the white buttons on Sebastian's chest. Her thin brows were pressed, her expression more concerned and tense than usual, even with the alcohol relaxing her.

"I was at a party and I got really out of sorts with drugs and alcohol. A boy there pushed me into the washroom and pulled up my dress and said that if I wanted to dress like a lady, I should be treated like one." Her eyes shut tightly and she held her breath, holding back tears and sounds. Her Adam's apple felt too big to swallow around, tight in her throat. It wasn't long before small choking sounds left her and she had hidden her face into the demon's chest.

Sebastian rubbed her waist in a slow, gentle pattern, up and down over her slight, slight curve. He did not know that Grell had been raped. She was so open with sex, so sexual herself, flirtatious, bold. She liked to be dominated, and she even enjoyed very rough sex sometimes. He might never have guessed that she had been taken advantage of, but he could tell that she was not lying.

"I am so sorry, Grell. If that boy was still alive, I would kill him for you if you'd like." He said, offering the best comfort he could think of. Grell was shaking her head against his chest.

"It was too long ago. He is dead." She grit her teeth. And he was never punished. She didn't tell anyone. Of course, what could she have done in her human life?


	4. Repercussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grell has a stressful day because of the memories of her trauma and is especially needy and annoying as a result. She uses weed to calm down and next chapter will have a lovely time with Bassy, I'm sure..?

Sebastian did not take a leisurely sleep that night. Instead he watched his lover as she dozed and dreamt. She kicked him often, and whined, and moaned, and called for him and for William. In the morning, she woke later than usual and was helped into her clothes.

They left without breakfast. Ronald did not cook and Sebastian promised that he would feed Grell at the manor. Grell assured the boy that she was not angry, kissed him, and they left.

Grell had today off as well, claiming that she needed to recover from partying, and William, having seen her party during their academy days, believed her.

Grell had been especially needy today. But something of her soul smelt necessitous and longing. Grell was a very affectionate, passionate person, wanting to be touched and kissed and to have sex very often, but today had been an extremity.

All whilst Sebastian cooked and cleaned, and otherwise took care of the manor for his young master, and distributed the daily lists of chores, Grell clung to him, begging for attention. She often held his hand, or leaned against him. She had even gone as far as to be somewhat flirtatious with Bard. More so than usual with a handsome man than was the norm, looking to be maintained emotionally by even him. Sebastian was annoyed.

"Grell, I am going bring the Lord his lunch." The demon said, his voice slightly monotonous.

"Can I come?" She asked for the umpteenth time today. Sebastian exhaled.

"Yes. Just be quiet. No scene." Grell nodded and grabbed onto the demon's arm as he carried a tray to the child's office.

Ciel practically had his face in a stack of papers and folders, not even acknowledging the demon when he entered. Not until he smelt that anxiety inducing scent, which all reapers caried with them, did he look up. 

"I have brought you parmesian chicken and tomato soup today, master." Sebastian said fluently in a tone fitting of a butler, while setting the tray on an empty spot on the desk before the boy. Ciel was looking at Grell and looked cautious to begin eating. Grell was eyeing the work he was busy with, familiarising herself with his case.

"My work isn't any of your buisiness. We don't need reapers involved." His voice was an anxious snap.

Grell looked at him viciously, and unamused. "Trust me, I have work enough on my own hands not to busy myself with yours." Grell answered in a rude tone. She squeezed the demon's arm slightly. Grell was rougher and stronger than she thought she was, and though little truly hurt the demon, her touch certainly pulled his attention.

Ciel pulled his eyes away after a short stare at Grell and finally began to eat.

"Will there be anything else?" Sebastian asked his master, once again noticing a tight squeeze on his arm. He thought he may be bruised.

"We may have to go out... The queen is alarmed and upset by a few copy cat crime scenes in London." The boy looked up, not sparing an angry, criticising glare at Grell.

"Plan a visit to the Undertaker for tomorrow so I can ask him about the reputations of a few bodies.. All women." He continued. Grell smiled.

"So a Jack the Ripper wanna-be...?" Grell cooed. "I shall come along for the journey to see Unnie. I want to see how good the work is, not to mention, it's always nice to revisit an old flame.~" An old flame...? Sebastian looked even more irritated and upset.

"I will. We shall go before lunch." The demon said to his master, ignoring her.

And with Grell in tow, Sebastian departed.

 

Sebastian turned and faced Grell as soon as they were just a few paces away. His expression of anger startled her.

"Grell! You can not try and insert yourself into my master's work, nor can you be so rude and impolite towards him!" The demon's aura darkened and his teeth somehow appeared longer and sharper. He removed his jacket and pulled his arm half from his sleeve to examine the quickly darkening mark of four fingers on his arm. He growled.  
The overly sensitive, emotional reaper tightened her lip into a fine line.

"Don't fuss at me! I feel upset and needy and you aren't helping me!"

"How am I to help you, Grell?" He sounded entirely frustrated. Grell raised her voice.

"Coddle me and love me! Ask me if I feel okay, or need anything! Make me feel loved!" She whined, looking like she might cry but was trying to keep the tears and sadness at bay, hiding them behind anger instead. She grit her teeth.

"But never mind, Bassy...! I want to be alone now!" She turned on her heel and left the demon's presence for the first time that day. Finally, he had the peace he needed to keep up with his tasks and did not seek after Grell again.

 

Late that night after a nervous Ciel had been put into bed, Sebastian entered his small bedroom and was lead to the washroom by a cloud of steam and the smell of bergamont and rose. Grell was sunken low into a tub full of oil and bubbles. Her hair was tied up in a bun and out of the water and she had some type of pink clay on her clean face.   
Between Grell's fingers was a spun piece of thin, crinkly paper with green herbs inside of it. She was twisting it about and looking at it with a dull expression.  
Sebastian sat on the toilet beside the woman.

"Bassy..." She said. "Ron gave me some of his weed before I left as an apology. I am thinking of using it." She looked at his face, a blurry image without her glasses.

"Weed? What will it do to you?" Sebastian asked. He was uneffected by drugs, his body too quick to heal and defend him. He looked at the blunt.

"It's a sedative. It'll make me calmer. It helps with anxiety and body pain and things like that... Will you hand me a match?" Instead, accepting the terms of the drug, Sebastian click his fingers and a flame moved between them. Grell lit the paper and herbs and sucked.

"I hope it makes you feel better, Grell." Sebastian said. They looked at each other. "I am sorry for my tone earlier. I did not mean to be so unkind towards you, and not to aid you when you were suffering."

Grell exhaled. "It's alright, Bassy. I wasn't well behaved myself, but I love you."


	5. Reaper and Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Grell have sex which leaves Grell overwhelmed with passion and love for Bassy.

Half way through Grell's bath, the blunt was gone and so were her wits. She moaned and whined in tranquillity as the demon brushed conditioner through heap after massive heap of hair. Being in the hot water and the feminine smelling oils made Grell feel relaxed and womanly. Feminine feelings in association with herself always made her feel happy and love for herself, even if Grell's cock was not acting so feminine.

It did not take long for the demon to notice the bubbles moving about over Grell's hips and for him to smile slightly and kiss Grell's shoulder.

"What are you doing, Grell...?" He purred. She gave him a shy little look and wiggled her broad shoulders. 

"I'm playing with my clit because I love you...~" She tried to meet the demon's eyes but, between her reaper's vision and the way the room moved and warped around her from the weed, she was blind.

"Shall I rinse you off and help you, then?" The demon asked, his smile growing by the minute. Grell nodded.

 

Sebastian made short work of rinsing the conditioner from Grell's hair. He stood her up and rinsed her body afterwards, then wrapped her up in a towel, rubbing her dry as he brought her to the bed. 

Grell was laid on her back in a cute bundle with no time to become lonely as the demon was above her in an instant, molding his lips to her's. Grell moaned. She was always loud and open, but her utter relaxation made her sounds more lewd and sloppy. Something about it made Sebastian's prick grow hard for her, suddenly excited to plunge into her. He pushed a hand under the woman's backside and began to knead one of her cheeks.

Grell was a marvellous sex partner. Sebastian only wished he had given into her much sooner. Her body was superb. Even though she did not have a cunt, her backside was perfect. She was so tight, and warmer than most. The way she moved her insides, and squeezed around him, made the collected man want to scream. She could do anything perfectly; lie on her back with her legs open and be used, ride him like a star, suck him off... anything he desired. And, for some reason, which the demon did not understand, ever since they had become a couple and she had been hearing three select words, everything had become better! "I love you," he would say, and in an instant, she would clench around him and massage him. She would suck harder, or bounce her hips. She kissed him, or held him, or pulled desperately to bring his body closer. He swore it became ever more intense the more he meant it... as if, she could truly feel his love, and had once felt the utter lack of it.

"Mm, Bassy... I want you." Grell moaned in her relaxed, intoxicated tone. Sebastian felt intoxicated as well.

"Then you shall have me." He said with a small smirk. He pushed his hand further between her legs and soon there was a finger inside of her. Grell groaned and closed her eyes.   
She felt more relaxed than usual, not that she was loose, but that she allowed the demon into her more easily than usual. Sebastian liked it.

After only a minute, Grell began to rock her hips and ask for another finger. She spread her thighs and Sebastian quickly oblidged, thrusting and scissoring his fingers at intervals. Soon enough, she was begging for more and gripping the demon's shoulders in the way he had grown, despite himself, to not only love and cherish, but to crave.  
Sebastian rolled Grell over and helped her onto his hands and knees. She wrapped her arms around the demon's pillow and buried her face in his scent. She moaned and twitched as he began to rub his penis against her opening, back and forth, very slowly.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck...!" She whined, wriggling and pressing her anus back against him. She reached beneath herself and began to pull at her erection. The sadistic demon found himself snickering.

"Do you want it inside of you, kitten?" He pressed forward, but did not penetrate. Grell cried out. He was sure that Ciel was in deep enough sleep, and far enough away that he would not wake. As for the servants, he wasn't so sure. But what did Sebastian care? He hoped they would envy him for the body he got to fuck, and the lover he had.

"Yes~! I need it! I need it bad! Put your dick in my arse!" She begged.

Sebastian did not make Grell wait. With a smooth movement, he shoved his dick inside of her. He moaned as he was suddenly enveloped in heat and tightness, hissing between his teeth as he felt her squeeze and pulse with the sudden intrusion. Listening to Grell cry out in pleasure made it even more intense for Sebastian. She moaned like a whore, always desperate, always needy.. and she loved him!

It took Grell a moment to adjust, but thanks to the relaxed state she was in from smoking, it was mere moments before she began to move her hips forward and back to fuck herself on her lover's dick. Her insides spasmed, wanting to squeeze him tight because of the suddenness and pleasure it brought, just as they wanted to relax and invite him deeper. 

Grell was a dishevelled mess as soon as Sebastian began to thrust. His name was on her tongue, poured out like a song of worship as he grabbed her hip bones and began to move their bodies together. Grell felt so connected to him. Their bodies were one, and they were making each other feel so good. Her hips danced as she rode the creature's cock and thrust into the hand that was kept wrapped tightly around her's. Soon enough, the demon had swatted her hand away gently, preferring to please her needy cock in a more direct way.

Grell felt an intense burning in her lower belly. She clenched the muscles there tightly and growled and groaned. Her insides did the same. She was feeling more and more wild and impassioned.

"I'm going to cum soon, Bassy!" She yelled. The demon grinned.

"Oh...? I don't think you are, my dear reaper...." Sebastian suddenly moved his finger to the tip of Grell's malehood and pinched the yearning slit closed. Grell curled her toes and peeped right away. Before she could protest and began to grovel and beg for release, the demon's inhuman strength was being used to pull Grell backwards over his lap as he sat back on his heels. All at once, he was lifting her up and down on his cock and thrusting upwards, deeper inside of the reaper than before.  
Grell threw her head back and her mouth hung open. Her eyes opened and closed, shutting from intense pain and pleasure and opening wide in shock and amazement. Her thighs closed half way and began to tremble and shake. Her waist and arms squirmed.   
Suddenly, there was a hand around Grell's throat, palm over her Adam's apple and fingers closing down around her wind pipe. Her moans became very low and masculine.  
"Oh... Bassy...!" She growled, eyes fluttering.

The demon's pace suddenly sped up, creating a friction inside of Grell which made her even more hot. Her anus throbbed and clenched. Her prick grew harder and her balls fuller and she was desperate to cum. Unable to release her seed, tears dripped from her instead, falling down over the hand and sigil around her throat.

"Oh! Oh! Please!" She choaked. "It feels so good!" She opened and closed her fingers and tried to use her unsteady thighs to ride, impaling herself over and over again. "More! More! I love it, Sebastian!" Grell wept. "I love you!"

Sebastian shivered with the intensity and sincerity of Grell's words. He knew that she meant them. She loved him with all of her heart. She had loved him for many years, even if she had only lusted for him for longer. Her love was passionate, and strong, and she would fight for it if it killed her. She proved it often.

"I love you too, Grell." Sebastian answered in a breathy, quiet voice, using force and strength to thrust even deeper inside. The ring of muscle which lead to her depths was so, so tight around him, almost like a cockring, and the walls inside twitched and massaged him. Grell's cock practically writhed in his hand as much as her body did. He snickered again to imagine how much she must be aching and burning, if her screams, and heat, and the size of her sac were anything to go by. But Sebastian did not free his lover yet.  
"Are you desperate already?" He teased, pinching her slit even more tightly closed. Grell nodded her head and moaned.

"Do you need to cum?" He continued, speeding up the pace once again. Grell spread her thighs far apart and tried to sit back further on his lap to bring his dick deeper inside.

"Yes! Please! It hurts, Bassy!" She whined.

"I think I will cum first... and if I feel like you deserve it, I'll let you cum too..." The demon said, and then suddenly began to ram into her. There was the sound of skin slapping skin and Grell moaning loudly, head rolling back. After a few deep thrusts, Sebastian was making deep groans and came inside of his lover. Grell stiffened and trembled, screaming out in ecstasy as she felt the demon's semen fill her. Just before he finished, Sebastian released the grip on Grell's prick and pumped it instead. As soon as she was freed, Grell's cum shot out from her erection and Sebastian closed her throat with his hand. Convulsing and gasping for air, Grell rode out her orgasm. Almost a minute later, she was dizzy, her head lulling about, and eyes rolling back into her skull. Sebastian finally allowed her to breathe again. He let go of her and allowed her to collapse onto the bed, then rolled her onto her side and held her.  
Grell laid still, eyes closed, catching her breath.

"Nnn.. B..Bassy... I.. loved it....~" She whimpered, hiding her face into his neck.

 

After cuddling for some time, Sebastian looked at Grell with a handsome smile. "Would you like a treat?" He asked. Grell looked excited right away.  
"What is it?"

Sebastian smiled. "How would you like to be eaten out, with my dick in your mouth?"

Grell practically purred. "Yes!"

Sebastian rolled onto his back then, and Grell moved to sit over his face, facing away from him. The thought of his mouth and tongue on her arse made her limp prick start to grow again. The image of Sebastian's face covered in his own seed aroused her. She shook her hips over his face for a moment, then bent down and pressed her anus against his face as she took his prick between her lips. He was already hard again.

Unlike reapers and humans, Sebastian did not have to rest or recharge to be allowed to grow erect again, though he knew he would have to help Grell, and thusly, began to gently stroke her penis with his hand once more. There was no waiting for him; he was simply aroused at his command if he so chose it. Right away, his puckered lips were giving Grell's arse small kisses before wrapping around her pink flesh to suck. Grell moaned openly.

Sebastian wanted to devour his lover. Though he no longer allowed himself any of her soul (but what she gave to him in human terms), and rarely even toyed with the idea of feeding off of her again, Sebastian wanted to ravenously consume her body, thoughts, and emotions. He indulged in her pleasure and the way it manifested in her body, and even if he would not eat it, it made her soul smell so sweet. Her moans were a treat to him, sounds of praise just for him. She payed tribute to him with her body, and the carnal man lived for such pleasure, and devotion from another. 

He did not think any longer that Grell was his lesser, but reapers were. To have a reaper, a powerful goddess of death, practically invincible, unkillable, with her head bobbing up and down on his cock was heaven. She atoned to him with physical pleasure, twisting her tongue and licking him, kneading and rubbing his balls, and she was clearly so happy to do it. And just as she serviced him, she also gave up her body. The perfect offering to a demon; a quivering hole with his seed pouring from it. Shaking hands, trembling thighs, and endless moans and groans of his name. Sebastian closed his eyes and waded in his ecstasy.

The demon let his tongue rub circles around Grell's anus, around and around, teasing her with broad strokes of his tongue and making her groan, or bringing sweet peeps from her lips when he used just the tip to excite her further. He could tell that she was going to cum soon and took full advantage of her heightened senses by pressing his tongue inside of her and using the muscle to fuck her.

"Oh, Sebastian!" Grell cried, but the demon reached between his legs and shoved her head back down onto his shaft, though he was gentle. He imagined that surely she was sore from being choked. 

Grell obeyed him right away and happily brought her head down to the base of his cock, gagging as she did, and sucked. She sucked for a while, then moved her tongue past her lips and began to press against his balls. Sebastian's eyes closed tightly, and he began to thrust. He felt the tip hitting the reaper in the back of her throat and soon enough, pleasure brought them both to a second orgasm.

Grell swallowed all of the semen in her mouth, the laid all of her weight down on the demon in comfortable exhaustion. Once again, the creature scooped her up, this time placing her under the covers and laying beside her.

Sebastian noticed tears on Grell's face and coming from her eyes and immediately became concerned. He took a cheek into his hand and wiped the water on her face away with his thumbs. 

"Grell? Darling? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" He asked in a carefully sweet and calming voice. Grell began to audibly cry as soon as she opened her mouth.

"I... I j-just love you so much!" She wept. Sebastian looked perplexed. Crying because she loved him? And nothing was wrong? He didn't understand at all. Grell wanted to be held when she was crying, however, he had been taught, and she responded well when he did so, wrapping into his chest and nuzzling him.

"I did not mean to make you cry..." He said in a confused, concerned voice. He began to pet her soft hair.

"I'm not upset, Bassy! I am o..overwhelmed! And so happy!" She explained. She seemed to be trying to combine their bodies into one by pressing hard into Sebastian. He squeezed her tighter.

Sebastian was completely boggled. He was aware of his own inefficient understanding of emotions, but he at least knew how to respond to most of them, even if he was only acting. He relied on his more demonic senses, then, and took a wiff of her soul. He was instantly overcome. She smelt so strong. She was full of emotional energy. She was impassioned, in love, lustful. She felt clingy, but also trusting. She seemed to feel like they were connected. He smelt her scent again. Grell truly did love him.


	6. Old Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grell, Sebastian, and Ciel visit the Undertaker, whom Grell referred to as an old flame. Sebastian is already jealous over for affection for William, will Undertaker become an object of his jealousy as well?

Grell awoke in the morning feeling sore, but happy. Sebastian woke around the same time, and they both had work to do. They kissed each other and were loving for a while, and then they both dressed and parted ways. 

Grell was working a morning shift in the office. She was happy she would see William, who she admittedly had been missing. This caused her to be especially obnoxious and annoying towards him. 

When a few files had been finished, she walked into his office without knocking and approached his desk. He made a slight face; it was easy to tell that she had been.. "used" the night before. Grell smiled at him and sat the files before him. 

"I finished everything from Ron's odd case, nothing was really out of the usual. Just Ronnie." She said with a Cheshire grin. William took the papers and stood to file them away where he could review them later. 

"Good work, Sutcliffe." Grell groaned. 

"You don't always have to be so cold towards me, you know, Willy." She and the boss made eye contact for a moment, and then Grell left. 

The day progressed much that way for the reaper, and then it was noon and time for her to leave. All of her work had been finished, and she clocked out and returned to the manor. 

Upon arrival, the reaper changed out of her work uniform and into a warm dress and coat. Her make up stayed in place. Sebastian had told her that he was readying his master for the visit to the Undertaker, and soon enough, all three were dressed and ready. 

The carriage ride was awkward. Ciel looked nervous and uncomfortable, Grell was bored and flirted openly with Sebastian, and Sebastian seemed to be feeling and thinking nothing at all. 

Finally, the trio arrived at Undertaker's worn down shop. They all stepped out, Ciel and Grell helped by Sebastian's hand, and entered. 

Undertaker was working with carpentry tools over a coffin and looked up with a grin when he saw his new company. 

"Ah~, The little Earl with his butler, and Grell!" He seemed most excited about the later of the three. "What brings you in today? A case, I'm sure, but is my little fledgling involved?" 

"He-" Ciel was given sour looks by all three with him and stuttered. "She most certainly is not involved. She simply felt the need to come along..." He said resentfully. He approached the man as he walked to his desk and sat down. 

"I need to know the past professions of bodies that may have turned up here and if their deaths look at all familiar." Ciel handed him a folded file organiser and Undertaker looked inside. 

"Oh, I do see. This looks like that funny Jack the Ripper case! But Jack is long gone, isn't he~?" He paused and looked over the faces and names printed before him and nodded. "I have seen some of these lovely ladies, and I can assure you that they were not making their money by any good means...~" 

Ciel nodded. "I thought so. So, we have a copy cat on our hands. I need the names, ages, and location of where the bodies were found on all of the victims." He said in the tone he used when he tried to sound like an adult. 

"Ah, but there is a price, you know." Undertaker said. 

"Yes," Ciel rolled his eyes. "A laugh." He looked at his butler. "Sebastian?" 

"No, not this time. This time, I want a kiss from the pretty red birdie with you." He said with a mischievous grin on his lips. Grell blushed, instantly enticed. She loved the attention. She wanted to have as many men after her as she could. Suddenly she reflected on William... She looked at Sebastian for his expression only to find him staring at Undertaker with a challenging expression on his face. 

"Only one little kiss demon." Undertaker said as he placed a hand on the small of Grell's back and squeezed her tight corset. "What could it hurt?" There was a long pause as the two men stared at each other, then Undertaker realised that the other man wasn't going to look away, and he kissed Grell. Grell blushed more deeply and closed her eyes, melting into the kiss as slightly as she could. Her lithe body was pulled closer and she felt heat rise low in her belly and excitement in her chest. Undertaker pulled away after a few seconds. 

"There... Now I shall tell you all you need to know." A fifteen minute discussion was had, Ciel was satisfied and determined, and the trio were departing soon enough. 

"Oh! Just one more thing. Grell, I have a little treat for you~." Undertaker searched through his desk and Sebastian could not see what he pushed into the small pocket on Grell's dress. 

"You have been wanting this for a while, dear, and I finally have made it for you." He kissed her cheek. "Take care."


	7. The Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find out what Grell's gift form Undertaker is.

The trio arrived home in little time. Ciel returned to his office, determined to work. Grell went alone to the bedroom as Sebastian assisted his master for a time.

Her mind was instantly on the lump in her pocket. It had been practically burning through her dress and skin the whole ride home as she pondered over what it might be. Undertaker was a strange and unpredictable man and she could not guess what the gift might be.

Finally alone at last, she pulled the bag out and opened the drawstring, producing three bottles of pills, three needles with syringes, filled with a pale, thick liquid, and a note. Grell's heart stopped in her chest and she had to pause before she could decipher the words on the paper she held.

"Instructions:

Take one pill per day and a shot intramuscular every month. This is a three month supply.

Results:

Day 1 - 7: Breast and nipple tenderness, random, unpredictable arousal.  
Day 7 - 21: Breast swelling and tenderness, arousal, overwhelming emotions, unpredictable emotions, moodiness.  
Day 21 - 42: Growth of tissue in breasts, nipple growth, change of consistency of ejaculatory fluid, overwhelming emotions.  
Day 42 - 90: Redistribution of fat into hips and thighs, continued breast growth, consistent change in semen.

Take care, red reaper."

Tears welled in Grell's eyes as she hastily opened the bottle of pills and swallowed one with her saliva. She rubbed her throat as she swallowed and then rejoiced with a happy peep.

Finally, finally, she would be working towards the body she wanted! Her heart was full of joy and she was completely overcome with emotion. Happiness and excitement overwhelmed her and made her shake. 

"Oh god, thank you, Undertaker!" She said to herself, clutching the package to her chest.

She imagined how she would look as she walked to the bed to prepare to inject herself. Her heart sang as she thought about the changes that would soon be effecting her. She would have to go shopping for bras; the thought made her cry out happily. She would get pretty red ones! Lace ones! Ones Sebastian would like! - Sebastian...! What would he think?

The demon walked in, summoned by the suddenly overpowering scent of Grell's soul. She was obviously very happy about something. He sensed excitement, pleasure, joy, and some semblance of what he thought tasted like anxiety. 

Grell was pressing the plunger of the syringe in her muscular thigh when her lover entered and he raised a brow. 

"What's this?" He went to the bathroom for a bandage and appeared at her knees to apply it to the injection sight for her. He looked up at her face when he was finished to see her crying. Grell disposed of the needle by tossing it into the bin, and then melted down into the demon's arms. He barely had time to catch her before she was pressed into his neck, shaking and panting.

"Bassy! U-U-Un...Under...!" She clung to him, digging her nails into his shoulders and gripping him like a vice.

"Calm down, Grell. Take a breath. What did Undertaker give you?" His curiosity was peaked for certain. He felt territorial. He did not like that another man had made Grell feel so happy and overwhelmed. He might have to have a word with the ex-reaper about who Grell belonged to. He had been feeling for a while like he must do so with William, but now a new man had come into Grell's life, and obviously not for the first time.

"Undertaker gave me hormones! To..! To make me into a woman!" The trembling reaper cried. Sebastian took the bottle from her hands and a needle, which she was still clutching to her chest, and sniffed them. He got the impression of femininity. He was certain it was female hormones. In the bottle was oestrogen, and in the needle, progesterone. 

"I see..." Sebastian thought for a moment as he patted the reaper's head as she nuzzled into his neck. "Are we certain this is safe?"

"Yes! Yes! Undertaker has been working on it for me for a long time! He wouldn't give them to me if it wasn't safe!" She handed the demon the note and he read it over curiously.

"We will have to take you clothes shopping, I see."

"I know! I am so excited! We should so it as soon as possible! I want pretty bras! And I want new knickers that will fit on my hips!" The demon stood Grell up and kissed the corner of her mouth. he wiped her tears away.

"I am sure the master will be very busy in the next coming days. I will take you to shop tomorrow." Gleefully, Grell kissed her lover full on the mouth. 

"Thank you, Bassy! Thank you!" She kissed him again.

The next day, Grell went out to work her morning shift. She was elated all through the morning. First she told Ronald her news as he prepared for field work. He rejoiced with her, holding her hands and bouncing around before her. He did not leave without asking to see Grell in her new body, however, but Grell was too happy to let his bold request or creepy inquiries about how the hormones would change her dampen her blithe. She did laugh, however, and knock him on the head when he asked if she would be able to become pregnant.

Next she told Eric and Alan, who were chatting together as they got coffee. Eric laughed and looked amused and Alan seemed genuinely glad for her. 

Finally, Grell approached William's office. She opened the door without knocking, as was practically protocol.

"Have you gotten any work done yet today, Sutcliffe? I heard you chatting... and screaming..." He said without looking up from his paper as his pen glided against it.

"Then you have heard the news?" Grell ignored his question. She had not done any work yet.

"News?" William glanced at her, pushing up his spectacles. He looked down again. "I didn't catch it."

"I visited Undertaker yesterday. He gave me hormones! To change my body!" William looked up again, staring at the grinning woman and the happy way she wiggled about before him. He was silent for a time, seeming to be in reflection over the news. He was thinking about their early days together. When he had first met Grell, he knew her only as a man. She had made love to him as a man, had been inside of him, and had been his best friend. Eventually she could stand it no longer and told him of her issue and had begun to change. It was all so sudden. William was confused and at a loss at first, and by the time he had come to grasp what she meant and to accept it, they were no longer lovers.

"I am glad for you. Be sure to tell me if anyone harasses you or is inappropriate." William did not look excited. Grell felt a stab of hurt in her stomach as he dully looked across his papers and continued to write. She didn't know what to say.

"Okay, William.. I will." She assured him, then left, much less excited than when she had entered.

When Grell closed his door, William dropped his pen and held his head in his hands instead. He exhaled heavily, then rubbed his eyes from beneath his glasses.

"Oh Grell..." He whispered, closing his eyes. "You confuse me so terribly... I wish that I could understand you... I love you."


	8. Presenting Primadonna

Grell sat down at her desk to finally get some work done. She found it tedious, (Though that was not unusual) and was completely unable to focus. She was completely distracted by her emotions, but she surmised that it must be to early in her transition for her hormones to be effecting her that way yet. No, it was genuine feelings bothering her, and it was William's fault.

William...

William was such a prick. He was so mean. He overworked her and everyone else. He was selfish. He was a workaholic and addicted to working in every sense. He didn't know how to keep friends or lovers! 

Worst of all, William was a terrible heartbreaker. Grell had fallen so madly in love with him in the academy. He was the perfect man, Tall, handsome, dedicated. He was cold and callous in a sexy way. He played hard to get and pushed Grell away, only to let her get close again just before her heart broke. He was the picture of brilliance. Anything he set his mind to, he did well. He was so sweet and innocent. He was a virgin when Grell finally got him into bed, and what wonderful love they made. He held onto her and kissed and touched her. When they were finished, he cuddled into her and held her close. He told her that he loved her, and only her, and that he wanted to be with her forever. Grell felt the same way.

Why didn't William love her anymore? Why didn't he care about her? How could he be so cruel? How could he leave her out in the cold? Why did he reject her over and over again?

Suddenly, Grell felt the ache of years worth of heartbreak inside of her. Her chest ached and she wanted to tear the pain out of it. Her hand turned white before the pen she was holding was crushed into two pieces and Grell was on her feet. She marched in her little heels to the man's office and flung the door open. William jumped as she slammed the door closed again and advanced towards him. She was glaring and baring her teeth. She truly looked frightening.

"Why don't you care that I'm starting hormones, Will!?" She demanded, slamming a hand down over the papers in front of him so that he could not see them and pay her any less than his full attention. She seethed as she waited for her answer.

William stared at her with wide eyes for several seconds before he could answer. Why was she so angry? Had he done something...?

"I suppose I could have been a bit more expressive..." He tried to ease her anger. 

"You suppose? Do you suppose so, William!? This is a big deal for me and I don't understand why you don't give a fuck! You know how miserable I am! I've told you! Do you not care that I feel that way!?" William's heart was pounding in his chest. He felt guilty and somewhat afraid. 

"I do care, Grell. Please.. please calm down. Don't shout. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Well you did upset me!" Grell screamed. 

 

Eric and Alan looked at William's office where they heard more of Grell's screaming than usual. She sounded angry, terrifying. Alan scooted a bit closer to his boyfriend on his rolling chair and they both listened.

"Do you think the boss said something rude?" Alan asked in a tiny whisper.

"Maybe he went looking for her tits..." Eric said.

 

"You upset me a lot, William! You're a terrible person!" Grell continued. She was shaking. William felt deeply hurt by her words. Grell was clearly extremely upset and he couldn't quite put his finger on why. How had he hurt her so badly? Did she really think he was a terrible person? he tried to collect himself as quickly as he could and think of a solution to Grell's anger and hurt.

"As I said, I didn't mean to make you so upset... I'm sorry... I just... don't understand it, Grell." He brought his hands before himself and rubbed his fingers together, avoiding touching the woman at all. "If it makes you feel any better, I can arrange for a small office party next week... to celebrate you getting your hormones..." he looked nervously up at her face to see if that might have done the trick.

Grell looked calmer, even if still full of emotion. She stepped back and took a breath. "Really...?"

William confirmed right away. "Yes. I will even get you a cake, and buy you coffee." The boss said. "I truly am happy for you, Grell. I was just... so surprised."

"I...Okay, Will. I just.. wanted you to be happy for me." She stepped back again, towards the door, eyes on William. "I really thought that you didn't care. It took you so long to accept everything in the first place." And it broke my heart, she thought. 

William gave her a sympathetic, apologetic expression, then picked up his pen again. "Next Friday." He said. "You just can't bring that demon, of course." He glanced up to see Grell nod, and then she left.

 

Grell looked tired when she arrived home that afternoon. Sebastian was there to greet her when she arrived through the servant's door with a kiss and she was happy to lean into it.

"How was your day?" He asked as they walked to the bedroom.

"It was bad.. I had a fight with William. He didn't act excited about my hormones like everyone else did and it hurt my feelings. I'm just excited to go shopping." She sighed.

Sebastian nodded. William again... "The master is preoccupied and the servants have finished most of their work and can look after him if you would like to go now." He offered. Grell nodded.

"Just let me change and take my pill."

 

When they left the manor, Grell was wearing an ankle length, slim red dress, low cut so that when she wore it out again after shopping Sebastian and others around her could have a peek at her pretty new bra. She felt calm and happy again, putting William out of her mind and focusing on Sebastian presence and their task. A carriage was ordered and the demon helped her in. They rode together to London where pretty women's clothing shops lined the streets.

They were dropped off and Grell was helped out of the carriage before hands were held and demon and reaper walked together into a feminine boutique.


	9. Lingerie

Grell walked into the boutique with her lover on her arm, but she very quickly unhooked from and abandoned him for a pretty dress she saw hanging up. She was here for mostly bras, but the dress had truly captured her attention. She took it down from the rack and pressed it against her body as she hurried over to a mirror. Sebastian was looking at her with a small smile on his face. She looked so happy with herself. 

Grell decided to buy the slightly scandalous red dress, and soon Sebastian was carrying the small size that would fit her, along with a matching red petticoat. The reaper was excited to wear it to work. She wondered what William would think of it.

After a quick loop of the store to see if anything else interested her, Grell went to the back where the women's undergarments were and began to look around. She could tell what she thought looked pretty, but otherwise, she was utterly lost.

"Do you think this one will fit?" She asked Sebastian, holding up a tiny velvet brazier. The demon looked just as useless as she did.

"My master is a male. I have never helped anyone shop for things like this." He said plainly. Grell frowned, then tucked it under her arm.

"I suppose I'll just pick up a few and try them on?" She said. She began to pick through the prettiest of the small bras before asking for help getting into a dressing room. Once she was there, she unbuttoned the top of her dress until it just hung from her hips, then tried on the first bra.

Grell stared at her reflection. Her face became pink as she looked at herself in a little bra. It was the smallest size they had. It fit nicely around her rib cage, though there was a bit of a bubble over her still perfectly flat chest. But her breasts would grow into those and fill them up? That made sense....

She touched the delicate fabric across her skin, blushing and smiling at herself. She felt like a little girl buying bras for herself for the first time. She was so excited, just like someone growing into a woman should be! And that she was.

She tried on the rest of the bras that were the same size and ended up with seven of them. One for every day of the week, she thought. 

Once she was done, she left the dressing room and pranced up to the demon to whisper in his ear. "I got some that fit really nicely, and they are all sexy.. I will model them for you when he get home, and you can fuck me in it." She giggled, then kissed the top of his ear. "My nipples are really sensitive and keep getting hard..." Sebastian looked truly interested.

The duo, both flustered and looking in love, purchased the bras and the dress and petticoat, then left the store, but not before Grell returned to the changing room to wear one of her bras.

"I suppose we got everything we need. I am glad that the first store worked out for you, Grell." Sebastian said. Grell thought that he always sounded so formal. "We can leave now if you like, or we can walk around town together."

"Let's go have lunch?" Grell asked. She was feeling very excited... excited in more ways than one, and Sebastian could tell not only by the stiff way she was walking, but by her aroused scent. He grinned for a split second.

Grell looked around to make sure that no one was looking at her, then tucked her slightly firm cock between her legs, then walked with him until they found a cute cafe on the corner of the street. Sebastian held the woman on his arm again and they were seated in the sunlight by a window. The demon ordered them a pot of hibiscus tea and it was set under a candle and burner on the table to steep as they looked over the menu.

"I am so glad you had the day off. It's the best when your master is buried in paper work and all distracted." The reaper said. Sebastian smiled at her.

"I like it that way, too." Sebastian said. Grell thought that he could be so, so sweet. He was more like an angel than a demon sometimes. Grell decided to cut to the chase. She spoke in a low, somewhat masculine voice, leaning on the table on her arms and looking into his red eyes. She was smirking and blushing. Somehow, Sebastian thought she looked rather innocent.

"We should have sex tonight.. I want you to fuck me really hard, and touch me in my new lingerie." She said softly. Sebastian looked unphased to anyone else who might be looking as he casually poured Grell her tea, but Grell knew him well, and she could tell by the slight change in his eyes that he was interested.

"I think that that can be arranged..." He said, not looking at his girlfriend. He sweetened her beverage for her. "Perhaps we can call it a celebration for your hormones and new lingerie." He winked at her quickly, and then the waitress returned and it was like nothing was amiss or out of place.


End file.
